


Perfect Bang Dream Project

by Sakurauchi



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Anticipation, Begging, Blindfolds, Cock Worship, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Female Ejaculation, Futanari, Handcuffs, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Licking, Lingerie, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipples, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Simultaneous Orgasm, Sleepy Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-05-13 19:59:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakurauchi/pseuds/Sakurauchi
Summary: A series of quick, short drabbles containing explicit scenes with any characters from the Love Live! and BanG Dream! franchises. ♡[I will update the tags as new chapters come out. You can find pairings on the chapter titles.]





	1. Kanata/Futa!Shizuku

Shizuku felt bliss. The tables were turned on the elegant first year. Who would have thought Kanata was a sleep walker?! She only intended to give her a wake up kiss, it was good practice for their Snow White play. To think that it would flip Kanata's switch!! 

Shizuku's hair was messy and her uniform had already left her body, only her pure white bra remained to cover her body unlike the sleepy girl. Kanata had found a way out of all her clothes. Shizuku admired her beautiful figure. Her messy bed hair only added to her allure as some rested over her voluptuous breasts. Shizuku was of course already hard, it's not like she had taken off her clothes willingly. As it turns out, kissing Kanata while she slept turned her into a sex beast. 

After pushing Shizuku down, Kanata was ready to go for it~ W-Was she really still asleep?! Shizuku's heart was beating like crazy! Kanata's hands held her length, guiding her tip towards her entrance. Without further ado, Kanata let Shizuku inside her, she took her all the way in. ♡ Kanata's sleeping grumbles mixed with her passionate moaning voice. The third year began rocking her hips. Her love juices were dripping down Shizuku's shaft as she let her inside her pussy time and time again. Every time she entered Kanata, Shizuku felt her tight walls squeezing her cock. Being inside her was wonderful, she wanted more! More!! It felt so good!! 

Kanata let her body lie down on top of Shizuku. The first year leaned closer, using her tongue to reach for her tits. She licked Kanata's breasts non stop, she was drawn in, hypnotized, obsessed by her body. Who knew the sleepy head had this much energy in bed? She even sped up, fucking Shizuku harder. Shizuku sucked on Kanata's nipples, licking them all over as she moaned into her. 

Shizuku felt defenseless and willingly surrendered herself to the third year. Her cock was throbbing more and more inside her, she was way beyond her limit and Kanata didn't care. She was going to fuck her dry. ♡

Arching her back, Shizuku let out all of her hot, love seed inside Kanata. Streams of semen shot without stopping and Kanata took it all in. 

Kanata pulled out and moved to the side, finally satisfied. Semen leaked out of her slit, falling down her tights and legs. 

"Mmmn... good night. Zzzz." She mumbled, embracing Shizuku with her warmth.


	2. Aya/Chisato

Aya closed her eyes. The vocalist idol lied on top of the bed. She had exposed her body to none other than the superstar, Shirasagi Chisato. Never in her life did she think she would end in this situation, but there she was, spreading her legs open for her.

Chisato could tell what Aya's sensitive spots were with ease. As she knelt down in front of Aya, Chisato's beautiful body was adorned only by a sexy and mature black lingerie. She used her fingers to spread open Aya's slits and then used her tongue to dig in. 

She was careful, methodical, graceful. Her tongue ran all around Aya's pussy, moving in circles around her clit, playing with her, teasing her, making her want more. She planned to make Aya feel sensations she couldn't even dream of, and while she did, she touched herself. Her own hand traced its way down her body, down her panties. Matching her movements, Chisato started caressing her own clit and licking on Aya's, she moved in unison, flicking her clit nonstop as she tasted Aya over and over again. 

The sudden squirming of the vocalist told her she was doing all the right things. Aya was extremely weak in bed! It didn't take long before she started letting out her beautiful voice in pleasure. 

Aya's fingers buried into the bed just as Chisato's tongue entered yet. Chisato was tasting Aya all over, moving her tongue in circles and towards her G-spot as she masturbated harder and harder, purposely letting out her moans into Aya's pussy as she ate her out.

She could tell when Aya was close and slowed down on purpose. Not yet. Chisato wanted to time it properly. She wanted to do it at the same time. It wasn't until she was finally close, that she went all out. Using her other hand to tease Aya's clit as she fucked her with her tongue. She took on all of the vocalist's love juices as she squirted in her face, allowing herself to hit her climax as well. 

It was the start of a fun night.


	3. Yukina/Lisa

They had been close for the longest time and even if she was never the best at expressing her emotions, Lisa could tell their relationship had continued to develop more and more. First, they became best friends, they stayed at that stage for way too long if you were to ask her. Not like there was a problem with that either, but Lisa wanted more, she wanted to be more than that. And one day, it came true, one day she could finally call Yukina her "girlfriend." That quiet and reserved Yukina, she had developed feelings for her. It was an unreal sensation. Lisa never wanted to admit it but deep inside she had believed she would never be enough, she had almost resigned herself at staying in the sidelines, forever to be forgotten, but Yukina had still reached for her. And now, the relationship had evolved into a really intimate one. One where they could do things she wouldn't have imagined before. 

To think Yukina would be into these things, it came off to a surprise to Lisa. Maybe what surprised her the most was that Yukina even brought this up in the first place. 

With her eyes covered by a blindfold, Lisa's senses were heightened as Yukina removed her clothes. She removed them one by one, exposing all of Lisa's tempting body more and more before using a pair of handcuffs to hold her wrists together. Yukina licked her lips, staring at the magnificent figure of her girlfriend who lied in bed completely vulnerable. Lisa had surrendered her everything to her and Yukina was well aware of that. 

The vocalist's fingertips traced Lisa's body. Starting from her tights, moving just a little closer to her most precious spot, they made their way to her navel, exploring her everything. Her fingers moved across Lisa's breasts, their tip barely making contact with her nipples before moving up into her collarbone and towards her mouth. Lisa's body was burning, this slight touch was already enough to make her wet. Once Yukina's fingers made contact with her lips, Lisa opened her mouth to let them in, tasting them repeatedly with her tongue. 

As a reward, Yukina used her other hand to gently touch her entrance. Smiling to herself by looking at Lisa's expression of lust, Yukina traced her finger in circles, she moved them closer and closer to Lisa's clit, but made sure to not make contact. She knew Lisa would never say it but she must be begging inside her head for more. Her twitching body and how wet she was, was more than enough of a sign. 

Pulling her fingers away from Lisa's lips, Yukina licked them, mixing Lisa's saliva with her own. Moving down closer to get a good look at Lisa's precious spot, Yukina did not touch her just yet. Instead, she leaned in closer and slowly blew warm air into her clit. Overwhelmed with anticipation and by the sensation of Yukina's breath, Lisa reached her first climax.


	4. Riko/Futa!Yoshiko

Sakurauchi Riko bit into Yoshiko's shoulder as her long, thick cock entered her. She spread her legs wide around Yoshiko's body while her back leaned against the wall and her arms wrapped around her neck. Riko felt full, having Yoshiko inside felt so good. She could perfectly feel the shape of her cock every time she entered her, forcefully stretching out her tight walls. She was already more than filled up with her hot seed so every time Yoshiko thrusted in, more of her semen would leak out of Riko's pussy while mixing with her love juices, slowly falling down Yoshiko's length. 

"More," Riko begged, this pace was not enough for her. She wanted more even though her pussy was already sore from being fucked all day, she wasn't anywhere near satisfied. More, more, more!! She wanted Yoshiko to go harder, to go deeper, to fuck her until her pussy was shaped after Yoshiko, until her energy gave out and she passed out in bliss. 

"What did you say?" Yoshiko teasingly slowed down. 

"I beg you." 

"Beg harder." 

"Please."

"Tell me what you want."

"Fuck me harder, please, please!!"

She met Riko's lips with a kiss to silence her down and immediately started pounding her harder. She fucked her without remorse like a wild animal. Riko's body violently shook up and down as Yoshiko's cock ravaged her insides. She moaned into Yoshiko's mouth, unable to catch her breath as Yoshiko's tongue assaulted hers. She didn't stop even after Riko reached her climax twice in a row. She mercilessly went in an out of her, hitting her deeper and deeper, thrusting harder and harder until her seed exploded inside her. 

In the end Riko lied down on the floor after passing out. Her body was adorned by semen and sweat that covered her face, her breasts and her navel. A small pond of cum poured out of her entrance.


	5. Hanamaru/Futa!Dia

Hanamaru knelt down in front of Dia while wearing a dog collar. The collar was attached to a chain that Dia held in her hands. 

She was lured in by the smell of Dia's magnificent long cock. She followed orders like a good girl and began licking up and down her shaft like licking candy. Hanamaru had a hard time concentrating thanks to the tiny vibrators that had been taped on top of her erect nipples on her large breasts. Her pussy was soaking wet and the sensations given by the vibrating dildo all the way inside her were driving her insane! She wanted nothing but to have the student council president inside her already!! 

Hanamaru couldn't break her orders. This punishment happened because of her breaking them once already. She opened her mouth and let her saliva fall on Dia's tip from her tongue. Then she pressed her tongue against her length and licked her up and down again, spreading it all over Dia. Her lips kissed Dia's tip and were smeared with her precum. Hanamaru opened wide, taking Dia's length inside her slowly. The president was pleased and moved the settings of the vibrating dildo inside Hanamaru even higher. Hanamaru's body shuddered, she took Dia all the way inside by reflex, forcing her cock into the back of her throat. 

Dia turned the setting up even harder. 

The first year's legs were shaking as she gagged on Dia's cock, all according to plan~ Turning the settings to their highest level, Dia let go of the remote and instead used her hand to grab Hanamaru's soft locks. She forcefully pushed Hanamaru's head against her throbbing cock, hitting the back of her throat even deeper as Dia stood up. Hanamaru fell on her butt, her legs gave out. While pulling on the first year's hair, Dia began to forcefully pull and push her head away and started pounding her mouth at the same time. Dia fucked Hanamaru's mouth hard while Hanamaru's body continuously shuddered in pleasure. 

After releasing her hot milk inside her mouth, Hanamaru knew her orders were to swallow everything and she did it with pleasure. ♡


	6. Ruby/Leah

Doing this while their sisters were sleeping in the futon right next to them was so daring! Leah's heart was beating so fast!! Sarah was only millimeters away, she could even feel her breath on her skin, why did onee-chan have to sleep on her side?! No no, that was not the problem here. The problem was the girl that lied on top of her while wearing sexy white lingerie! 

"Mmn." Leah had the hardest time of her life preventing her voice from leaking out. Ruby's tongue licked her neck, her hands easily undoing the buttons of Leah's pajamas. 

Ruby kissed and sucked on Leah's collarbone, leaving as many marks as wanted. Knowing Leah couldn't scold her or try to stop her was so much fun to her. She was free to do as much as wanted, and she had to admit knowing Dia was in the same room was really daring, the thought of getting caught was a big turn on.

She gave up on undressing the other girl and moved ahead to what she came here from in the first place. She sat on Leah's face. Leah's switch was flipped on by Ruby's scent. Her white lingerie had an opening in the center, meaning her most precious spot was uncovered. This was Leah's chance of revenge as well. 

She started eating out Ruby with no hesitation. 

Ruby squirmed while on top of Leah, she rubbed her wet pussy over Leah's face so the Saint Snow sister used her hands to get a strong grip on Ruby's tights to hold her in place. While holding them, she spread Ruby's legs open wide. Her lips pulled on Ruby's lower lips, licking them all over as she sucked on them. She knew what Ruby's weak point was an immediately went for her clit. Using her lips, Leah gently squeezed Ruby's clit between them and sucked on it. 

In response, Ruby used her hands to tightly squeeze her small breasts, fondling them and pinching her hard nipples as Leah licked her clit over and over again. Her tongue went up and down, in circles, it flicked Ruby's clit from side to side. Her saliva mixed in with Ruby's taste and she was loving every second of it.

After Ruby was finally satisfied, Leah licked her lips, it was her turn next~


	7. Emma/Kanata

Kanata was such a good girl, so obedient, so lovely. Emma's cheek snuggled against that of the sleepy, sleepy girl. Even if her body was all exposed, Kanata was relaxed enough to close her eyes and enjoy herself. The warmth of Emma's skin was comforting. The sensation of Emma's fingertips gently sliding down her skin was fantastic. 

The red haired beauty embraced Kanata's body as both lied down on the soft bed. Her fingers traced down Kanata's neck and took hold of her ample breasts. Her other hand moved down her navel and towards her already wet slits. Kanata's tiny squeal when Emma touched her precious spot was so cute! Getting a reaction from the sleepy girl was always so difficult but judging by how she opened her legs this time, she was really enjoying this. 

While one her hands teased Kanata's pussy, and her fingers groped her breasts, Emma used her tongue to lick up her collarbone and up towards her neck. 

"Mmm~" Kanata let out a soft, sleepy moan. In response, Emma moved her face closer and pressed her lips against hers. With her fingers finally touching Kanata's little pink clit, Emma met her with a kiss. At first, it was a soft and pure kiss on the lips. And another one, and another one. It was clear that both couldn't get enough of her each other. The kiss gradually evolved into a much more passionate one. 

Kanata let the other girl into her mouth, letting her tongue intertwine with hers. Lost in the moment, Emma fingered Kanata's clit while applying a little more force, but keeping a slow pace. There was no need to rush. To be slowly stimulated like this, this is what Kanata loved the most. And Emma of course, knew this really well. Her movements were methodical and soft, but enough to drive Kanata through the edge. Her fingers pinched Kanata's hard nipples as their saliva mixed together. 

Taking it all in, Kanata's body constantly squirmed. Both of her hands were buried into the pillow above her. She moaned into Emma's mouth, her face burning red. The elongated, passionate kiss was making Kanata lose her breath, but that was fine. Combined with Emma's circular motion on her clit, and the feeling of Emma's large tits rubbing against her back, Kanata let herself go and let a climax assault her body, surrendering her all to the other girl. And of course, she knew really well that next, it would be her turn to make Emma feel good~

**Author's Note:**

> These will be really short but I may update it more frequently thanks to that. ♡


End file.
